Tiffany Evergarden
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is an eldery woman who, of her own volition, took in Violet after being contacted by Gilbert. She lost her son during the war. Appearance Tiffany is an elderly woman with light brown eyes and grey hair worn in a bun. Several strands of hair frame her face. She wears a silk nightgown. Personality She is a very kind and considerate woman, as she excitedly agreed to take Violet in and warmly welcomed her to her home. She is also polite, well-mannered and lady-like. She can be rather honest and is not afraid to voice her opinions, but she is very caring and has strong parental instincts. Although she is a bit surprised by Violet's eccentric behavior, she genuinely cares for her. She is also deeply saddened by her son's death and misses him dearly. History Tiffany is the head of the prestigious Evergarden family, where she lived with her husband Patrick and her son. When the war broke out, Tiffany's son was killed in action. Somewhere during this time, Tiffany was contacted by Gilbert, who saw the Evergarden family as his most trusted distant relatives, and asked her to take in Violet after the war, to which Tiffany agreed. Tiffany's husband also left her in the house and confined himself in a far-off town for unknown reasons. Story Tiffany is seen when Claudia Hodgins takes Violet to the Evergarden household. Tiffany is alone with several maids and butlers and warmly welcomes her into her home. Later that day, due to Violet's prosthetic arms, she gives Violet a pair of gloves to make it easier to move around. This gift is something Violet very often uses.Episode 2 Relationships *Patrick Evergarden - Patrick is Tiffany's husband. Currently, since Patrick has left her and moved to another town, she has mixed feelings towards him. She acknowledges that he protects the land, but does not believe that he will live much longer. She also joked about that since she knows that he is playing with snow, Tiffany hopes that he will catch a cold. Tiffany also prioritizes Violet above her husband. *Son - After Tiffany's son died, she became very heartbroken, describing it as a feeling of having been stabbed in the chest. She misses him dearly and keeps a picture of him in her house. *Violet Evergarden - Tiffany agreed to take Violet in after the war, and she is very fond of her. Tiffany offered to teach Violet day-to-day things such as schooling, singing, cooking, and dancing, however, Violet never showed any interest. Despite that, Tiffany believes she is a good child despite her awkwardness and is patiently watching over her. Tiffany also claims that her and her husband's hearts which had been so hurt after their son died, are gradually healing thanks to Violet. However, Tiffany thinks that there is no meaning in adopting Violet; they only took her in after hearing everything about her circumstances. She feels vexed about the fact that they have no blood relation and that she cannot replace Gilbert. Despite that, Tiffany still genuinely cares for and loves Violet. She claims that she would never abandon her cute daughter with sincere innocence (as she describes Violet as) and would rather rather sell off her husband. Gallery Tiffany-evergarden-140222.jpg Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female